Lessons to Be Learned
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: this is a story mainly around Professor Wexler...title may be changed...set about a year before the film takes place...first film... / this story is discontinued, I will not be returning to it. /
1. Class Begins

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...well i bought the dvd but i don't own the copyrights...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter One: Class Begins...

All the students filed themselves into the classroom wondering what was coming next. As fall was beginning to move in they were mostly excited about upcoming parties. The freshmen were also very intrigued to see if their Folklore professor was as crazy as the older students proclaimed. Parker sat in his usual seat, starting his sixth year of college. He wasn't planning to be a doctor or anything else of the sort. He was simply lazy, apathetic, and had rich parents. A new kid came and sat in front of him.

"Hey asswipe, you're in my footrest." he said, kicking the back of the seat.

"Hey asswipe, get a new one." replied the very light blond haired kid in front of him.

"Oh, so you think you're funny too?" asked Parker. The kid turned.

"Always." said the new kid.

"Just move over a seat." said Parker, irritated. Folklore was his favourite class. The only one he actually liked and went to. He loved the gruesome, horror film tales the class got to hear.

"I will if you answer a question for me." said the new kid.

"Alright. What's your question new kid?"

"Is this guy as crazy as everyone says he is?" asked the new kid.

"All the way dude. Totally gone. But behave, he's the only teacher I actually wanna hear preach to everyone."

"Behave? Oh, I don't think I can do that. It's a stretch." said the new kid, moving a seat to the left.

"Okay, whatever. Actually that only means more entertainment for me. He has no mercy for students, friend. Especially new ones. What's your name anyway?"

"Damon. What about you?"

"Parker."

"How about you guys shut the hell up?" asked a kid behind Parker.

"Oh, you're new too. What's your name loud mouth?" asked Parker, turning to face him.

"You're one to talk. My name's Paul. I take it yours is dick?" said the kid.

"Whatever." said Parker yawning and turning back around. Everyone shut up when the door to the side of the room opened and a man walked out to the front. All the students watched him with anticipation.

"Alright, let's just start then. Hello, I'm Professor Wexler. I'm the man who runs this class and although it isn't a common one it is the most interesting here, I'm sure. In this class we will cover subjects that are commonly considered taboo by most normal people. We shall cover monsters, murders, myths, and legends. If you want to learn about the real Dracula and all his myths you're in the right place. If you want to learn about the Loch Ness Monster or if you want to hear if it is possible to steal someone's liver and leave them in a tub of ice, you're in the right place. Most of our class will be American Folklore but, I can't resist putting in my favourites from other countries. I should warn you though. There are few rules in my class but they will and I do mean will, be followed. All cellular phones must be put away and turned off. There will be no sleeping in my class or I will rudely awaken you. If you are late to my class and don't want to be called out or made an example of by me, don't show up. And most of all, there is absolutely no talking when I am talking. Students in my class that talk when I do often come up missing. Understand?" he said menacingly while nearly in the faces of the freshmen closest to him.

They and all the others that had never been in his class looked at him in a slightly fearful manner. He smiled and went up to his desk when everyone nodded. All the students had their eyes locked on him with interest, fear, or admiration. One new girl was watching him closely with more than that. She was in her third year of college but had just transferred to Pendleton. Susan Hopkins was already excited about the class from its description, now she had another reason. Her new reason was one she knew she had to keep a secret, an enormous crush on her new professor. She opened a notebook and was ready to take down any notes she needed.

"Okay...to begin. We can go right into the type of story I'm sure most of you enjoy, especially this time of year. A scary story. Anyone heard the story 'Army of the Dead'?" asked Professor Wexler.

Only two people raised their hands. Parker and Susan.

"Parker, put your hand down. You've been in this class for six years." said Wexler.

"When you say it like that it just sounds awful." said Parker. A few people laughed.

"Of course. I forgot. Failure is perfectly acceptable to you." retorted Wexler with the shadow of a grin.

"Maybe I just love this class too much to leave. You're just my favourite." said Parker.

"I'm flattered. Now shut up." retorted Wexler. Most of the class laughed. Wexler turned his attention to Susan even though she had already dropped her hand. She wasn't paying attention, enjoying Parker's stupid grin at already having his favourite teacher pick on him.

"How about you?" Wexler asked her. She turned, not expecting him to be talking to her, and unwillingly blushed. She tried to hide it by pretending to push her hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I've heard it before." she said, thanking God for keeping her voice even and cool.

"Well, tell me what you've heard. This is a rare story that has really only one interpretation rather than several different versions." he said, entirely ignoring how she was acting. She figured he hadn't noticed and was even more thankful for that.

"Well, its about that laundress who watched the Civil War ghosts march past her house and lost the ability to move her arm. " She said, mainly back to normal. She was her best when she got to tell stories like that. She had always been a favourite of teachers because she actually knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. Thank you Miss?" he asked.

"Susan. Susan Hopkins." she replied.

"Ah, you're our transferred student." said Wexler. A student nearby murmured something inappropriate that only a few people heard. Susan and Wexler didn't but he had been a teacher long enough to know that when a small group of people were giggling, a jackass in the middle had said something stupid. He gave the group a death stare and the guy in the middle looked up guiltily.

"Sorry." said the guy.

"Sure you wouldn't like to share that with all of us? It sounded hilarious." said Wexler.

"Um...it really wasn't all that funny."

"You sure? Your friends seemed to love it."

"They over reacted. It's really just stupid." said the guy.

"Do you have any more jokes for this period?" asked Wexler, surveying him over the rim of his glasses.

"No. No that's it. I'm done. Sorry, Sir." said the guy.

"Good. Now, back to you Susan. Still with us?" Wexler asked her while walking back to his desk.

"Yeah." she replied grateful he'd stuck up for her.

"Alright. The whole story is of a laundress, as Susan said, that loses loss of her arm. What happens is as follows. She moves to Charleston after the Civil War and is awakened every night at midnight by the sound of a marching army. Every night she tries to look out but her husband forbids her to do so. One day, while working, she asks the older woman next to her what the sound is and why she hears it. The woman says the sound is of the Confederate soldiers that died in the hospitals and never realized it. That every night they march toward Virginia to reinforce General Lee. So, the next night the woman decides to go outside and watch the march. She sees the street full of fog and the shapes of horses and men. She can hear the sound of cannons being dragged down the road and the gruff voices of men conversing and giving orders. She listens to the marching and watches them all pass her. After a while she hears a far off bugle blast, then nothing. When she came out of her disbelieving daze, she found her arm was paralyzed. She never washed well after that night. Any questions or comments, appropriate comments?" asked Wexler. A few hands went up. He pointed at Damon, whose hand was up.

"Yes?" he asked Damon.

"Um...hi. Yeah, I don't get it." said Damon.

"Hi. What don't you get?" asked Wexler.

"Why was her arm paralyzed?" as he asked all the other hands went down.

"Ah. I see you stole everyone's question. Well, it's never been fully explained why. My guess is that she was foolish enough to watch something she shouldn't have so she became paralyzed as maybe some of the passing soldiers had. I believe it is up to the individual to come up with their own hypothesis of that. Now, if this story has any merit is another topic. Any comments on that?" asked Wexler. A few more hands went up. He pointed at Susan, whose stomach jumped again.

"Yes, Susan?" he addressed her.

"Well, I think it's true." she said.

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because, it was the ghosts of the soldiers. There are constant reports of stuff like this down south." she replied.

"You believe in ghosts?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes. Do you?" she challenged his opinion.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. There is no proof they exist yet no proof that they don't. I suppose I'll have to have my own encounter to be a believer." he replied.

"So you're going with the common rationalizing of the paranormal?" she challenged him again.

"I suppose I am. I do believe in the paranormal, just not fully in ghosts."

"What do you consider paranormal?"

"Well, activity that cannot be explained."

"Which would be ghosts most of the time." she said, still challenging him politely. The other students, even Parker, were fascinated. They hadn't seen any teacher really challenged on honest opinion, not even Parker.

"Not always. It could be the work of Demons, Poltergeists, Angels, or just unamed occurances." he replied.

"What is the difference between them all then? What makes them more believable than ghosts?" she asked.

"Well a Demon is an evil being that causes evil activity through possession mostly. Of items, houses, or people. A poltergeist is some sort of activity that is caused often by a burial ground being disturbed. It is sometimes an evil occurance. Usually only perceived that way due to how violent it is. Angels are believed to be behind unusual occurances only described as miracles. Someone being hit by a car yet breaking no bones or randomly being cured from cancer. A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a person that is between earth or their final destination as Heaven, Hell, or whatever you believe is after death. I suppose what makes the others more believable is how they are perceived. A Demon is more believable because people fear them. A poltergeist is the same. An Angel is more believable because we'd all like to think we've got something beyond this world looking out for us. A ghost is something less believed in because, well I'm not entirely sure. For me it's simply because I've not yet had an experience with one." he said, surveying her curiously. Highly enjoying the brave challenge from a new student. It was rare and he respected it.

"Then are you saying you've had an experience with the other three?" asked Susan.

"Actually, no. Not at all. I just have more belief in them than ghosts. At least in Demons and Angels." he replied.

"Okay. That's all." she lied. She'd love to talk to him for hours and hours. Or do more. She almost blushed again, thinking about that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling. Wishing she had more to challenge him with.

"Yeah. I'm good." she lied again. Far from done with his attention but knowing the class was almost over.

"Okay then. The bell is going to ring soon. Your first assignment is to write me a light ten page essay on why you chose to take this class and list as well as explain some folklore you'd like me to cover. It is due in three weeks. Don't whine. Your next assignment will have a much longer due date." he stated. The bell rang and everyone had to scramble to get their things together as they were all too interested in Wexler and Susan's contest. Susan took her time since she had no other classes for a while. Wexler watched her with interest and admiration. She felt eyes on her and pretended not to notice, half hoping it was him and half expecting it to be some jackass in her year. She turned to leave and her heart lept when she saw it was him, everyone else had already left. She didn't want to be awkward so she began to walk up the steps, regardless of how badly she didn't want to.

"Susan." he said. Her heart started pounding but she kept her face normal and turned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks for the debate." he said smiling.

"Oh, sure. I'm really good at it." she said grinning back.

"I could tell. That's a good thing. It's been a long time since someone has done that with me. I enjoyed it." he said.

"Oh, well your welcome. It was nice to argue with someone relatively intelligent for once." she said.

"I understand how that feels. And relatively intelligent? Trying to challenge me again are you?" he asked.

"Maybe. You haven't proven me otherwise yet." she replied. _Holy shit, is he being friendly or flirting? Must just be being friendly. Stop it Susan. Be mature. Be realistic for once._ She thought.

"Ouch. I can't let that one go." he said.

"Now you know how the ghosts feel." she said. He laughed. She smiled more at his laughter.

"Okay. I see. I'll look into the ghosts a bit more then." he said.

"Good." she said.

"Well, I'd better see you tomorrow." he said.

"I don't skip classes. At least not ones as fun as this." she said.

"Oh, well thank you."

"Your welcome. Bye, then." she said, regardless of how badly she didn't want to say it. She started back up the steps.

"Bye, Susan." he said. He watched her all the way out of the room. He looked down at his desk, shook his head and got up from his chair.

"Nope. Haven't done it yet. Not gonna start now." he said aloud on his way to the door he came in from. He honestly looked forward to tomorrow's class for more than just his love of the topic and picking on Parker.

Once out of the class, Susan was stopped by Parker on her way down the hall.

"Hey, nice one." he said, smiling.

"Um...what do you mean?" she asked, utterly confused as to what he was talking about. Her mind was still on her new professor.

"Challenging Wexler. Please tell me you're gonna do it tomorrow too. It's the shit." he said to her. She laughed.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks. Parker, right?" she asked, coming back to the present situation.

"Yep. Susan, right?" he asked.

"Yep. Well, I'd love to stay and talk but I was gonna go get something to eat." she said, honestly.

"Can I come? I'll pay." he asked, clearly hitting on her in a polite manner.

"Any other time, yeah but I'm meeting my sister. I haven't seen her in a while and she wanted to meet me today." she replied, once again being totally honest.

"Oh, alright. Some other time then?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, certainly not thinking of it the way she knew he was. He smiled at her and ran down the hall to catch Damon. She walked out of the building wondering if she was gonna tell her sister everything that happened today. Already excited about the next Folklore class.


	2. Lonely

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter 2: Lonely

As Susan reached the diner as her phone rang. She quickly pulled the phone out and answered it.

"Yeah? Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey, Sue." her sister's voice rang out. _Here it comes._ Thought Susan.

"Hey, I'm here. Don't see you yet. Lost?" asked Susan.

"Actually, I'm not coming. I know I said I would but something came up at work and-" she began.

"It's okay. I understand. I've got studying to do anyway." Susan lied.

"I'm so sorry Susan. I'm just swamped and-"

"It's cool. I'm fine. I'll see you some other time." Susan lied again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day let alone to her sister.

"Alright then. Bye Sis. Love you."

"Yeah. Love you too." said Susan as the line went dead. She walked into the diner and sat in a booth in the corner of the building. Alone, as usual. The waitress came over and Susan ordered coffee while pulling out a book. By the time the waitress brought the coffee Susan had already gotten through four pages. Reading twisted stories by one of her favourite authors, Edgar Allen Poe.

xxxxxxxx

Professor William Wexler was in his office looking through some books to possibly use some new material this year. One of them was new and for his personal interest, it was on the paranormal. He looked at his watch.

"Damn." he said. He decided to go eat and grabbed his jacket. When he got to his door, however, he went back to the desk and grabbed two of his books to take with him as he had two full hours on his hands and would likely spend them wherever he chose to eat. Walking out he locked the door and made his way down the halls and out of the building. Once outside he decided to walk. He didn't mind carrying his briefcase. It only held the two books and some notes he wanted to review for his classes.

After getting off campus he crossed the street and made his way toward the closest place. The diner was one of his favourite places near the campus. It had been there for over fifty years and hadn't changed a bit. Even the service was old fashioned, which he respected as it was rare anymore. When he got inside he went to his usual spot, the only always open corner at the right end of the dining area. Before he'd even sat down one of the waitresses had recognized him and already began pouring his coffee. He hadn't even opened his briefcase when she set it down on his table. He chuckled.

"Noticed I was here huh?" he asked.

"You're not as inconspicuous as you think you are." answered the waitress.

"Did you already have the coffee poured? Had you become psychic and forseen my arrival?"

"No. I just know you always order it first."

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked.

"Yep. You're very predictable and simple. A waitress's dream actually. You make my job very easy, Bill."

"Well, glad to be of help. Can you predict what I'll order to eat?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast? As you seem to eat breakfast at any time of day. But of course you'll order it in about fifteen minutes rather than right now."

"I should order something random right now just to piss you off."

"Do it and I'll put something foul in your coffee tomorrow." retorted the waitress.

"Ooo, someone's testy today. What a threat. Well, I suppose I'll take it seriously." he teased.

"Should I come back in fifteen minutes then?"

"Yeah, might as well." he replied matter of factly. She laughed and walked away, shaking her head.

Once she'd left he opened his briefcase and pulled his books out. One was an older Stephen King book he somehow hadn't read yet. He glanced at it then at the new paranormal one. Trying to decide which to read a bit of. He resolved to simply go through his notes first instead. Pulling out the list and pictures of this semester's students and made notes next to them about which to watch closely, expect to have to tell off, or have an actual conversation with. Judging by their actions and comments of their first day. It was listed by who'd applied for the class first to last. He reached Parker's name and picture. Next to it he wrote, _Still a jackass. _The very next name and picture was that of Susan Hopkins. He thought for a moment, just staring at the picture. Then wrote, _Clever, quick, and worthy adversary for a debate. _He stopped there and sighed. He decided to put the papers away and read to take his mind off exactly what he'd resolved to never do years ago. After a short while the waitress returned and brought him out of his book.

"Shall we pretend you've never ordered this before or should I just be honest and go order it?" she asked.

"Hmm...well, let's see. Pretending would be slightly entertaining but simply take up precious time and neither of us are getting any younger. Being honest and just getting it would be quicker and more mature. Oh, what a dilemma." he replied sarcastically.

"You're slightly a jackass you know." she replied.

"Ouch, fine. Just go get it then." he replied, pretending his pride was hurt.

"Thank you." she said and marched off to the kitchen to tell the cook the Professor's order.

As he went to turn back to his book he froze.

"No, can't be. God's not that cruel is he?" he murmured. He'd could see the side of a face that resembled Susan too much to be a coincidence. When she turned to get a pen out of her bag he saw it was her.

"Shit, maybe he is." he murmured to himself. He didn't take his eyes off her and was pissed at himself when the waitress caught him.

"Hm...crush Mister supposedly mature Professor?" she asked curiously. Simply to tease him.

"Not a chance. I'm too mature and professional for that. Plus, you'd get jealous and put something _foul_ in my coffee." he replied, finally turning to her as she put his plate down right on his books to respond to his tease in his retort.

"The cook saw you come in too. So, he started cooking early for you. Enjoy your normal schedual be knocked out of place." she said walking back to the counter.

"You're very spiteful." he said to her, raising his voice above it's usual level. Susan heard it and immediately, involuntarily, looked up. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him across the diner. She saw the waitress turn and give him a dirty look before walking into the kitchen. Before turning to his food he looked over in Susan's direction. Her blue eyes locked on with his light green ones. After way too long a time to be convincing, he pretended to be surprised. She already was by him looking at her so suddenly. However, she noticed with guilty glee that his surprise was as fake as could be. He gave her a polite smile and half a wave before slowly turning to his food. She returned the wave much more slowly than intended and hoped he didn't noticed. If he had he didn't show it. Which she was extremely grateful for. She thought she'd die of embaressment and blushing if he knew how she actually thought of him.

Throughout their time in the diner they both kept looking up at each other, neither admitting to themselves that the other was doing the same. Regardless of how many times one caught the other looking at them.

She had always been a lonely person. Her parents always worked and were more interested in her older sister, who also often pretended Susan didn't exist. She had often picked the wrong guys to date during her first few high school years. After being played by too many guys she decided that her attraction to older guys was a good one as they didn't seem to be so immature and play as often as those near her age. The ones her age were always a bit too slow for her anyway, which is how she always caught them. So she resolved to ignore guys until she was old enough that older ones would take her seriously.

Professor Wexler also kept quite to himself. He was friendly to those that would speak to him as long as they were being just as friendly. He had been really in his own league all his life. He had been alone often and accepted it. Now, it was part of his enjoyable daily life. He tried to ignore it because whenever he thought of it he realized that he was more excited for classes because he wasn't alone. He realized that the alone part of his life was quite depressing but kept telling himself it wasn't. Most women didn't understand why he was always looking for a deeper meaning in everything. Always trying to analyze and get to the bottom of everything. Always good at giving speeches and explaining things. All this caused most women to be totally bored and think him annoying or odd. He'd kept to himself due to this, other than obvious "one-nighters".

While he was finally ignoring her and back into his book she gathered more courage and boldness. She also gathered up her things and made her way over to his table. He was briefly aware of someone at his table but guessed it was the waitress taking his now empty plate. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Susan spoke.

"You mind if I sit with you?" she asked, proud of how even and normal her voice was. He looked up.

"Uh, no. Not at all. Perhaps we could continue our paranormal debate huh?" he asked her. She sat down and deposited her things on her side of the table.

"Perhaps we could. I see you've got a book on our topic." she said.

"I do."

"Ready to agree with me now?"

"Well, I believe you are irrationally jumping to conclusions." he said.

"Why so? Being stubborn?"

"Maybe. Maybe I haven't made my decision yet because I'm still looking into it."

"Why so indecisive?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Because, I'm the folklore professor. I need to be rational and honest." he said, knowing it was really his firm decision to analyze everything that actually made him be so sharp on truth in his class.

"Ah, I see."

"You enjoy this diner do you?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time here though. I like it so far. I like the old fashioned thing it's got goin."

"That's what I love about it too. Almost transports you fifty years back in time."

"You come here often?" she asked, once again honestly curious.

"Every day."

"You always eat with students?"

"Well, technically I'm not eating right now but no. In fact, I believe you're the first student that has met me in here. Most don't come here for food. Another reason I like this place."

"Really? Well, I'm honoured."

"That's nice to hear. Do you tell all your professors that?" he said in an entirely different tone than he should have. He tried to quickly recover himself but she spoke first.

"Not usually." she replied in an entirely different tone than she should have. She also realized what she'd done a little too late.

"I suppose most of them don't get the in depth debates either?" he asked, back to the tone he should be using. He decided to try and ignore that she'd used almost the same tone of voice he had.

"Not really. Not in the same respectful manner at least." she said redeeming herself as well from the forbidden tone she'd used.

The waitress came over before he could respond.

"Hello dear. Hey, you may get special treatment here Professor but you still gotta pay." said the waitress.

"Thank you. I was aware of this you know." he said to her handing her the same amount of money he did every day. She walked away to ring it up and he began to put his things away. Susan did the same except with a few books that wouldn't fit in her bag at the moment.

He got up and left a five dollar bill under his empty coffee mug. As Susan went to get up two of her books fell out of her hands. Out of a kindness type of usual reaction, Wexler stooped to help her. He grabbed a book and so did she. They both tried to get the third one at the same time and nearly fully grasped each other's hands. The tension both felt for each other nearly made their hands static shock together. When neither moved their hands for much longer to be normal, Wexler came to his senses first and let go of her hand and the book. She came round to her senses and quickly picked up the book. He let out a shaky laugh. Both stood up.

"Got enough textbooks?" he asked her.

"Well, I've got a lot of classes. I've also got quite a bit of homework for a first day here." she said, her voice a bit shaky.

"Well, I wish you good luck with them. I've got another a bit of preparation to do for the coming days of class."

"Um... good luck to you too." she looked at her watch, unwillingly and quickly shoved one of her remaining books into her bag.

"Late for something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgot. I've gotta meet one of my other teachers. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said, once again unwillingly.

"See you tomorrow. Better hurry. First impression goes a long way, especially in college." he replied, honestly not wanting her to leave but knowing she had to. For more rational reasons than merely her meeting.

"Bye, Professor." she said, then she forced herself to turn and walk away from him.

"Bye." he murmured.

He slowly walked out to keep his distance. As he made his way back to his office he kept trying to convince himself he needed to continue keeping his distance. He was in dangerous waters and knew it. He had no clue that the same things were going through her mind. As well as both trying to block out certain situations from filling their imaginations. He was trying to push the enjoyment of the feeling of her hand under his. Her small, soft hand. She was trying to push the happiness of feeling his big, strong hand over hers. Trying to ignore feeling his hand warming hers, a hand stronger and a bit rougher than she'd expect from a professor. Both internally kicked themselves for not being able to control their thoughts. Both knowing how the loneliness they felt went away while around each other but also knowing it was beyond so many rules to give in to that.


	3. Crossing Lines

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...today being June 6 I'd like to wish Robert Englund a very happy birthday though...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter 3: Crossing Lines

Susan's meeting with her other teacher was short and she remembered none of it. She had zoned out the whole time but apparently been convincing in pretending to have payed attention. She sat down on her bed. She had been lucky enough to be in the same dorm with someone who was dumb enough to bring drugs with them. The girl that was supposed to be her roommate was expelled for being arrested for possession of Heroin. Susan now had the room entirely to herself. She lay back and gave up trying to make her thoughts leave her new professor. She couldn't get the feeling of his hand out of her head. She loved everything about him. His voice, his light green eyes, the way he looked at her, and his touch. She wanted more of all of it. She knew she shouldn't but she did. Closing her eyes she let her imagination travel where it shouldn't be.

xxxxxx

Wexler sat at his desk and stared off into space. He came back into focus when he heard a knock at the door. He got up quickly and excitedly then stopped midstride towards the door. He mentally scolded himself for getting excited by the possibility that it could be Susan. Opening the door he recognized the Dean rather than Susan.

"How can I help you today?" asked Wexler, putting on a fake but convincing smile. Wanting nothing more than to be away from his employer.

"I was wondering how our transferred student is." he said.

"Oh. Susan is a wonderful student. She even challenged and had a debate with me in class. Very intelligent and daring in my opinion. One of the best students I've had, so far." responded Wexler, leaving out many other things he thought she was.

"Good. Well, that's all." said the Dean.

"Why not call then?" asked Wexler.

"Oh, I was already on this side of the campus. Figured I'd speak to you in person."

"Uh huh. Okay then." said Wexler, aching to shut the door.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you some other time then. Have a good day Bill." said the Dean walking away.

"Yeah, you too." said Wexler, shutting the door. He sighed and walked to his desk. He opened his briefcase and, just for the Hell of it, dumped it on the table rather than unpacking it. After the books had made a satisfying couple of loud thumps he noticed he had one extra book. Picking it up he felt part of his heart sink. It was a textbook for Roman History. Susan's textbook for Roman History.

"Son of a bitch." he said aloud. He tried to decide the most friendly and appropriate way to get the book back to her. Sighing, he opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped at the back cover where Susan had written down her contact information including her dorm room number, so that she would get the book back if found by someone else.

"Oh, how convenient." he said, sighing.

_She'll need it back. That may be her next class today. It's not fair that she gets in trouble because I'm too cowardly to take it to her. _Said the side of him that he wanted to listen to but knew he shouldn't.

_But I can't keep this up. I can't give her the wrong idea._ Said the rational side of his brain.

_It's not the wrong idea. It's what I want. _Retorted the irrational side.

_That doesn't make it right. I want more money but I'm not gonna rob a bank because it's wrong. Just like what I've been thinking. _Said the rational side.

_Never said I had to do anything other than take the book back._ retorted the irrational side.

_But I don't know if I trust my composure._ said the rational side.

_If I can't control myself around her how do I expect to teach? _argued the irrational side.

_What if she makes a move and I can't pull back though. I can tell she likes me. _said the rational side.

_All the more reason to-_

"Enough." he said aloud, effectively silencing his thoughts. He was mad at himself but felt determined to not cross any lines. He was simply being a good person by giving her book back. He got up and walked out, locking his door.

xxxxxx

Susan was just about to doze when she heard a knock at her door.

_I should pretend I'm not here._ she thought, wanting absolutely no company due to where her thoughts were at.

_It could be important._ she thought. She sighed and began to slowly get up.

She got to the door and opened it.

xxxxxx

Wexler was about to walk away, already turning when the door opened. He turned back and their eyes met. She smiled.

"Um, you forgot this at the diner. I must have put it in my briefcase thinking it was mine." he said holding up her book.

"Oh, yeah. I need that. Thanks." she said. He handed it to her and their hands touched again. They both looked up at the other at the same time. Her attention totally diverting back to him caused her to drop the book, forgetting it was in her hand. Once again, both stooped to get the book. Him reaching it first caused her to stumble to try to not fall on top of him, while trying to regain her balance she fell backward onto her floor. She put her hand out to stop her back from slamming into the ground too hard, causing her left elbow to crunch on the corner of her bedframe. She could feel it throbbing and figured it was probably bleeding. He stood back up and quickly made his way to her.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he said. He reached down to help her up. His heart slightly stopped when she let him grab her arms to pull her up. When he pulled her up she winced at moving her arm due to her elbow.

"Are you okay? I saw your arm hit." he said pointing at her elbow. She grabbed her elbow.

"I'm okay. It really hurts but I doubt it's serious. I'm not very graceful, so I'm used to injuries like this one." she said.

"Are you sure? If it's bleeding you should at least clean it out. You don't want it to get infected." he said, a look of genuine concern on his face, regardless of how small the injury was.

"I will. I've got some peroxide in my bathroom." she said.

"Where at?" he asked. Obviously wanting to go get it.

"Um...behind the mirror." she said, praying it still held only medicine and her toothpaste. She couldn't remember what else she may have put in there.

"Alright." he walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror. After briefly glancing over some drug store pill bottles he grabbed the peroxide and poured a bit of it on some toilet paper. He set the bottle down and on his way back to Susan, shut her door.

She took her jacket off and he tried to ignore the fact that she had one less layer of clothing on. She turned her elbow toward him and he lightly grabbed her forearm with his left hand. With his right he dabbed the peroxide on her bleeding cut. She winced at the first tap but then simply kept her eyes on him. Relishing the fact that he was there, that close, touching. She could smell his cologne and made sure the scent was stamped into her memory. She hoped her cut would just keep bleeding so he never left, knowing how ridiculous it was to think that was possible. She couldn't take her eyes off his face and knew she was showing an expression she shouldn't, she couldn't stop. She dropped all defense and kept her face set the way she felt, waiting on him to make the next move. Letting his move define what she'd do. Let it all go or do what she'd been thinking of all day.

He felt her eyes on him and refused to look up. He was already having composure issues being that close to and touching her. He didn't know if he would be able to keep control if he could also see the look he knew would be in her eyes. He kept his gaze trained on her small injury and pretended not to notice her gaze trained on him. After a few minutes he stopped the cleaning of her insignificant wound and set the cleansing instruments down, all without meeting her gaze. He prayed that when he looked up she would have changed her expression from the one he felt now. He was dangerously aware of the fact that they were alone, the door shut, and right next to a bed. He tried to ignore that too. He looked up and his breath caught, she hadn't changed her expression. Her eyes were shouting at him to take her.

He felt his composure quickly slipping away. He realized too late that they were less than a foot away from each other due to his haste in cleaning her ridiculous injury. At that realization his composure disappeared. He almost violently dropped his head to her and pressed his lips to hers. Regardless of her fierce want for what he'd done she was still caught off guard. She quickly recovered, however. Less than a second after their lips met she happily wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his left hand on the side of her face and his right behind her back, pulling her towards him. She welcomed the movement towards him and placed one of her hands behind his head, holding their kiss. They very briefly broke for air and Wexler walked toward the bed, taking her with him. As she let him lay her down her other hand dropped to his front and down to his belt. His hand that was behind her back quickly went to the end of her skirt, the hand that was at her face followed it. He broke their kiss and dropped his head to her neck. She tilted her head up and moaned in the ecstasy of feeling his lips on her neck. Her whole body almost lost function at her ecstasy. She forgot about her hand at his belt briefly then began to pull his shirt out of his pants first. He reached his hands up her skirt and softly grabbed her underwear as his kisses made their way to the open part of her chest. He was just pulling them down and she was just unbuttoning his pants when her phone rang.

She was far from ready to be done but the ringing was like snapping a trance for Wexler. He quickly pulled away. Once he was standing again they simply looked at each other, both trying to catch their breath. She realized her phone was ringing and to ease the awkwardness, answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, still breathless.

"Hi honey." her mother's voice answered. She peaked over at Wexler who was slowly tucking his shirt back in.

"Mom, I can't really talk right now. I'll call you later." she said hanging up. She knew she'd have to argue with her mom later but it was worth it at the moment.

Wexler was buckling his belt when he heard the phone set back down. She didn't fix herself at all. He tried to not look at her, knowing why she didn't make an attempt.

"We can't do this." he stated, still not looking up.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's not right." he stated, not looking at her.

"How?" she asked.

"Dammit, this isn't something we can debate about. It just isn't." he said, defensively.

"Explain why and if it's a good defense I'll let it go." she argued.

"Explain to me how it is okay." he said.

"Because we are two adults that both want each other. I'm not dating anyone, you're not wearing a wedding ring. No one would know if that's what you are worried about. We were both enjoying ourselves." she stated.

"You don't know all that about me." he said defensively.

"Bullshit. Why won't you look at me then?" she asked.

He didn't respond at all. She kept watching him. Wishing he was on her again.

"I need to leave." he said, he didn't turn though.

"You don't need to. You just think you should." she replied.

"Yes I do. That was a spur of the moment irrational act." he stated. Still refusing to look at her.

"Really? Look at me then. I'm not gonna accept this bullshit until you actually look up at me." she said.

"Well, you have to accept it. I can't."

"Because you'd come back over to me." she said.

"Maybe so but...I'm a man. It's in my nature." he said defensively.

"And I'm a consenting woman, so come back."

"Regardless of want I can't. We can't cross this line." he argued.

"Wow, you think we haven't already crossed a line? Be honest with yourself. There's no way in Hell class together is every gonna seem normal again now or after so why not? By the way, my feelings are part of this too." she argued.

He waited a few minutes and neither spoke.

"You're serious about this? You actually wanna take this risk?" he asked her.

"Have I not proved that already?" she asked.

"You could get expelled and I could be fired if we are ever caught." he stated.

"I guessed that much." she got up, pulling her undies back in place, and quietly walked towards him.

"Then...we have to be smarter than this. It's too easy to be caught...and...oh God, I don't know about this." he said, losing confidence again.

"I can tell you want me and I know I want you. We can make it work." she said touching his chest, she could feel his quick heartbeat through the buttons on his shirt.

"Being smarter than this means not testing my composure." he said. She pulled her hand back and simply stood there.

"Okay." she said. After a few minutes he sighed and finally looked up at her.

"Okay. At about eleven tonight meet me outside the diner. Try to stay away from the street lamps but not make it obvious you're avoiding them." he said keeping eye contact.

"Okay. Where are we going? A hotel?" she asked, praying he'd say no.

"Hell no. We're being smart about this remember? We're going to my house. Hotels have cameras in the halls, my house doesn't." he replied.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you then." she said, lightly smiling.

"Guess so." he replied, sighing then slightly smiling. He reluctantly turned. He felt more composure come back, knowing he'd be able to control himself if he was meeting her later. As he reached the door she came over to lock it when he left. He turned back and subdued some of their longing by lowering his head to kiss her again. After a few seconds she put more pressure on and he forced himself to pull back. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. He leaned toward her again.

"Later." he whispered. She smiled to herself and pulled her head off him. He turned, opened the door, and left. She locked it and went back to her bed.

She lay there and put her hand on her neck where he had kissed it. She couldn't wait. She needed to feel the softness of his lips on her neck and chest again. The slight but enjoyable scratch of his short beard along her neck and chest again. As well as his hands all over her legs. She sighed and eventually drifted off to sleep after setting her alarm for ten that night. She figured she needed the sleep more than a lecture in a history class for the coming evening.

Wexler walked down the hall praying no one had seen a thing, not even him in the hallway. He was looking forward to their evening. He didn't know if he'd made the right decision in allowing this to be continued. What he did know was that he loved how far they'd gone and knew he wouldn't have stopped if the phone hadn't rang. He knew he could barely wait to feel her hands all over him and put his hands under her skirt. He'd nearly gone crazy when she let out that one moan and was imagining what other noises he could cause her to make. He used all his will power to push the thoughts out of his mind as he made his way back toward his office.


	4. A New Type of Relationship

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter Four: A New Type of Relationship

Susan was tapping her fingers on her windowsill in anticipation. She had been glancing at the clock on and off for the last hour. Her mother had called her and woken her up so she could tell Susan off for hanging up then Sue decided to just get ready early. Her heart nearly exploded with excitement when she noticed that it was a quarter til. Grabbing her jacket and school bag, consisting of a change of clothes rather than books, she left.

xxxxxxx

Wexler had sat as his desk and managed snoozed with his head on a book for a little while. Sitting up again and stretching he noticed he needed to leave in the next five minutes. He scrambled to get his things together and made his way out of his office, the building, and then to his car.

xxxxxxx

Standing where she was in the dark she eagerly awaited his arrival. His car pulled up from in the alley and she walked over to it. Trying to make herself walk rather than run.

xxxxxxx

He made sure her door was unlocked and felt his heart pounding as he waited for her to get in. She opened the door and sat next to him. He looked at her with longing but quickly went back to the wheel. He took off toward his home. She kept her eyes on him and he struggled to keep his on the wheel. It was a somewhat awkward silence the whole way there. Once at his house, he parked in the driveway and both made their way to the door. They tried to kinda keep their distance until inside the house. She figured she needed to keep composure until they were in his bedroom, he was fighting himself for the same thing. He opened the door and she walked in. He followed and as soon as the door was shut he couldn't help himself.

He pushed her into the nearest wall and she dropped everything she was holding. She grabbed his jacket and pulled it off him as they hit the wall. She totally ignored the slight pain in her back. The light hadn't been turned on so he wasn't even certain where they were at first but didn't care. He pulled her jacket off as she worked on his shirt buttons. He finished his task before she finished hers, so he began on her shirt. She grabbed his hands and put them on her jeans button and he began on them instead. He stooped slightly to take them off her as she kicked off her shoes and before he was even fully standing again he straddled and picked her up. He carried her over to the couch and lay her on it. Once she was down he kissed her, she met it with fierce force and her hands searched for his belt. He left her lips and planted kisses along her neck and such while she unbuttoned his pants. She moaned again at his lips meeting the soft skin of her neck and successfully unzipped his pants. He slid and kicked them off along with his shoes. On his way back to her he resumed kissing her chest and trailed down to her underwear. He used his teeth to grab them and began to drag them off her when she moaned again. At her sound he lost patience with himself and used his strong hands to take them off quickly. He go his off before she could move to do it for him. He straddled her again and slowly thrust in. She cried out at the pain/pleasure of it, reaching her arms around to dig her nails into the back of his shirt. He did it again and again, all the while either keeping eye contact or planting more kisses on her neck. After a while he got faster and she wrapped her legs around him, moaning. At her third outcry of reaching a release he began to go into his frenzy, picking up speed, force, and grunting with each thrust.

He let his head drop into her neck and as she moaned she bit into his neck while arching her hips to meet his thrusts. He reached up and took one of her hands from his back, where she'd already scratched holes into his shirt, and held it down firmly by her head. It didn't take much longer for him to explode. He reached his release at the same time she reached her fourth and both moaned with pleasure and exhaustion. While still inside her, he let himself drop on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him as a tiny tear of happiness slid down her cheek. He kissed her neck a few more times then sighed and pushed himself off to lean over her.

"What now?" she asked him, grinning. He grinned back.

"A bed." was his simple response. He kissed her and she pushed back up, holding it until he pulled away. When he did, he helped her up. He led her into his room and shut the door. Both lay on the bed, he on his back and she on her side. He turned to look at her and their eyes met.

"Glad we did that now are you?" she asked, grinning.

"Very. Did you have anything in mind for our next little cession tonight?" he asked.

"Perhaps."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Well, I was just gonna let you order me around actually." she answered.

"Really? You're sure about that one?" he asked, chuckling.

"Entirely. Why? Would you like to debate about it?" she asked.

"Certainly not." he said.

"Well then." she said, watching him get up and turn off the light. She heard his shirt drop to the floor as he finally took it fully off. She in turn took off her bra and socks, the other fabric noises told her he was taking his socks off too. She looked in the direction he was.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"I give you orders." he replied, smiling. She smiled to herself and while not fully believing this was happening was loving it.

"And what exactly would you like me to do Professor?" she asked. She caught her breath when she felt his face right next to hers, he lightly pushed her onto her back.

"Stay still." he whispered in her ear. He began kissing under her neck again, at her shudder. He made his way down the same trail only going further this time. She clenched the sheets as his tongue entered her, moaning again. It only took seconds for him to make her climax again. After giving her two more in such a manner he hovered over her again.

"Roll over." he said, softly. She wasn't someone who had ever wanted to make love in such a manner until she met him. With slight, natural hesitation she rolled over.

"If there is anything I say that you don't want then tell me." he said, honestly after noticing her hesitation. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure there's anything I wouldn't want to do with you." she replied, just as honest.

"Have you ever done it in this way?" he asked her.

"Guys have tried to but I've said no. So, no." she said.

"Then I'm not sure we should. I don't wanna hurt you." he said, aching to start with the knowledge of how tight she'd be but honestly not wanting to hurt her.

"It's okay. I was never gonna do this with anyone, but you're different. I trust you and I'm willing to try these things." she said, raising herself to her knees.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, sounding a bit more brave then she felt.

"Okay then." he replied, raising himself behind her. He dropped a kiss to her back. He set himself nearly in.

"Take a deep breath." he warned. She obliged, fully trusting him. After she'd fully inhaled he grabbed her hips and thrust himself in. She screamed with the sensation of pleasure and pain at his entrance. He moved slowly to start, the way he had earlier. He was trying to stay gentle but was nearly frenzying already due to the strong friction from her being so tight. After several internal battles he stayed in control of himself. She whined and moaned at every thrust as he grunted or moaned himself. She finally hit the same wall she had earlier. She felt as if something in her was gonna explode due to excitement. Pain had turned into a different type of pleasure at this point.

"Oh God, yes. Oh, don't stop." she gasped. At that moment he picked up speed again. Pushing himself in harder, deeper, and faster with each thrust. She clenched the bedsheets and after a while he lost control, her whines in sync with his thrusts. He went faster and faster until he exploded inside her. As he climaxed he cried out her name as she moaned. Both collapsed on their stomachs. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, she returned it with as much passion.

"What time is class tomorrow?" she asked him, once she'd almost fully caught her breath.

"Later, I believe its a night class. Seven pm." said Wexler, smiling.

"That's good." she replied, smiling back.

"Yeah, we've got nearly all day tomorrow now." he said.

"Good." she replied, still a bit breathless.

"Okay. I will love to do more but, I gotta get some sleep." he said. She nodded and followed him to the top of the bed where he pulled the covers down. She climbed in and he did so after. She snuggled right up to him and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and they quickly fell asleep. Neither feeling lonely at all, for the first time. They had a new and better relationship now. Both felt so. While tired, neither could still barely wait to do more, after sleep of course.


	5. Sins in Daylight Part 1

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter Five: Sins in Daylight Part 1

She awoke due to her feet feeling cold, they had fallen out from under the blanket. She curled her legs up so they'd be covered again. Then she remembered the scene the night before. She smiled. She was still using his chest as a pillow, enjoying feeling his chest hair soft under her cheek. He was still asleep, she could tell by his breathing. She had no idea how long she lay there waiting for him to wake up, she was just too happy to be laying where she was. Sadly, she realized that eventually today she'd have to leave him. She was already skipping a class to stay with him until their Folklore class.

After some time he slowly came out of sleep. He smiled seeing her laying on him. He gave a deep sigh as he fully awoke. He tightened his left arm's hold on her and she looked up at him.

"Morning." she whispered, her voice a tad raspy from sleep.

"Morning." he replied, his voice also raspy.

"So, what now?" she asked, speaking instead of whispering now.

"Well, not sure about you but I'm hungry. I wasn't planning on leaving so...eggs sound okay?" he replied.

"Sure. I'm hungry to so...yeah. Actually eggs sound really good. How good is your cooking though?" she asked.

"Well...it's uh...not great, actually." he started out positive and optimistic about his own cooking then memories of latest attempts set in and he honestly answered that it's simply awful.

"I'll do it. I'm probably better." she replied, slightly doubting herself.

"You sound sure of yourself." he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I can try." she replied.

"Alright. Let's see, then." he replied chuckling. She slowly began to get up until he put his right hand on the side of her face and turned her back toward him. He pressed his lips to hers and she pressed back with more force. He pulled away before going farther than planned.

"We gotta eat first or I'll be useless." he said.

"I doubt that, but okay." she replied with a devious grin. She continued getting up and he followed suit. He pulled wandered to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants while she picked up his shirt to wear. She pulled it on and buttoned most of it. She also went back into the living room, smiling at the deshevelled couch, and pulled her underwear on. Looking around she found his house to be really cozy, almost log cabinish on the inside. She found her way into the kitchen and got eggs out of the fridge. As she opened the box of eggs a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked, grinning. He was only wearing his sweatpants and she could feel his warm chest on her back.

"You sure you want that answer _before _we eat?" he asked.

"Good point." she replied. He kissed her neck and let her go. He went to a cubboard and pulled out a frying pan. Setting it on the stove he put some butter on it while turning the stove on. She cracked the egg on the side of the pan and opened it above the pan. The yoke broke but she left it anyway and tried again. The next three eggs went the same way but they were still cooking. In ten minutes they were both eating a plate of massacred eggs, he was still trying to not laugh at her. She caught his smirk though.

"Something funny? Wanna share it?" she asked, eying him.

"Not saying anything." he replied, barely not laughing. They finished eating and he deposited their plates in the sink next to the pan. He turned and she was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. He simply looked at her, loving how she looked in his shirt.

"You don't happen to have a bathtub do you?" she asked, in a seductive tone.

"Well, I don't really remember. You might have to find it yourself." he replied playfully, folding his arms. She loved the way he was built. He was normal. Human. Not too skinny, not too fat, not too musclebound. He was just right. His stomach wasn't toned but it was flat. He was built like an actual man rather than those that thought they had to be built like superman to look right.

"Well, I guess I will." she replied in the same tone. She slowly turned and walked away. He watched her all the way out of view then followed. She didn't look back at all, just wandered until she found the bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her and knew he must be following. Once in the bathroom, which happened to have a door leading to his bedroom, she sat on the edge of the tub. It was a relatively big tub.

"You entertain ladies often?" she asked, still not changing her tone.

He gave her a smile that made her heartbeat speed up but didn't answer. He was leaning against the doorway, arms still crossed.

"Well, I suppose I'll bathe alone then." she said, tone still the same. She turned away from him and turned on the bathwater. She got goosebumps when he walked toward and hovered over her, breathing on the back of her neck. His tone gave her chills. It was just as seductive as hers if not more so.

"Forgive me Doll, but I can't let you do that...alone." he said, his voice rumbling on the last word. He put his hand over hers, on the water knob, and pulled her hand away. The water kept running and filled the tub as she had put the plug in. He set her hand in her own lap and bent his head to kiss her. As they kissed she felt him put a hand on her shoulder and lightly push her backward. She didn't have time to stop him and fell right into the water, her legs dangling over the side of the tub. He roared with laughter. She tried to be mad but found all she could do was also laugh and splashed water at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." he stated, calming his laughter.

Ten minutes later found the two in the tub, her laying her back at his chest. She had dumped a bottle of shampoo on his head in retaliation as soon as she'd had the chance and so the tub was full of bubbles now. She lay her head back in relaxation onto him. She sighed.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" he asked softly.

"Very much so." she replied. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"What's your full name?" she asked him. He was caught off guard by the randomness of the question.

"William Daniel Wexler. How about you?" he replied.

"Susan May Hopkins. So, does that mean people other than your students call you Bill?"

"That's a pretty name. It suits you. And yes, most other people call me Bill." he replied.

"Why, thank you. Now I feel I must compliment your name." she replied.

"I didn't think my name needed a compliment." he chuckled.

"Oh, it does. It's very...manly. Honestly, I love it." she said.

"Well, thanks. So, are you planning on calling me Bill then?" he asked, smiling.

"Probably. Except at the campus though, of course. Out there you're still simply my professor."

"I can be such here as well." he said, in the tone she loved. He began to draw figure eights on her flat stomach, under the water.

"I'll bet you can." she replied, in the same tone she'd used earlier.

"So, shall I call you Sue or Susie then?" he asked, normal toned again.

"I suppose. I really like the name you used earlier though. Doll."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't see why I couldn't use that one instead." he replied.

He stopped drawing on her stomach and his hand drifted downward. Once underneath her he began to push two of his fingers in her. She quickly grabbed his hand, not to stop him, but to force him to continue. He was hitting all the right spots, as usual.

"Oh, Bill!" she moaned as she came again. He stopped and slowly slid his fingers out. She was breathing heaviliy and he smiled, happy that he could make her so happy. She squeezed his hand again, this time with her hand.

"So, Doll, you wanna stay in here any longer or head back into my bedroom?" he asked.

***(**to anyone that happens to be reading this...sadly it seems as if no one has so far :(...I will continue their "sex day" so to speak as soon as I can...I got other stories that also deserve my attention...also, it is unknown if Daniel is Wexler's middle name or not...i never found what it was anywhere so i made one up that sounded good...**)***


	6. Sins in Daylight Part 2

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter Six: Sins in Daylight Part 2

"When a goodbye kiss, feels like this. Don't you wanna stay here a little

while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep

with me tonight?" - Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson

They got out of the tub and she looked around for a towel.

"What?" he asked her. She took the chance to look him over, as he had already done her but was doing so again.

"Where's the towels?"

"What for?" he asked her.

"Well, we're soaking wet." she said.

"Who cares? Sheet's can dry. It's only water." he walked right past her as she gave him a incredulous look.

He lay on the bed and pulled a sheet up right above his waist. It stuck and clung to him due to the wetness from the bathwater. She reached the door way and leaned against it like she had in the kitchen, not bothering to cover herself at all.

"Comin back?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She realized for the first time that she was seeing a different side of him. This whole time. A side that he obviously never showed. Or maybe never had anyone to show it to that he cared for. She suddenly realized this about herself too. She smiled at him. He smiled back, wondering what idea she may have just come up with.

"Probably." she said with a sigh, pretending she was bored. He narrowed his gaze at her, looking like a professor for the first time since they had left the classroom the day before. She couldn't help but giggle at it.

"What?" he asked, almost sternly.

"You." she replied.

"What about me?"

"You make me laugh."

"Come over here I'll make you do other things too." he said. She grinned, in a different way.

She slowly walked over to the bed and crawled on at the end of it. She crawled up the bed til she was nearly right on top of him, pulling the covers down as she went. He sat up and kissed her, she pushed back with just as much force. She felt his tongue run across her lip and opened her mouth for him. The feeling was intoxicating. Their kiss briefly broke so they could breath and he kissed her again while his hands ran along her thighs, grabbing her hips. While they kissed she arched up and sat down on him. He thrust upward to answer before she got all the way down and she moaned. She buried her face in his neck. She went down as he went up, they kept the same steady rythm for awhile. She pulled her head off his neck and he lay down, neither stopping their hips. She set her hands on his stomach for support as their rythm's speed increased. After only a few more minutes he rolled over, pulling her with him. With him on top she wrapped her legs around him, their rythm didn't change at all. She kept bumping her hips up to meet his thrusts, at the same speed. While they moved he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She dug her nails into them. Eventually he moved one hand back to her hip.

"Oh, yes." she moaned as she hit another oragasm. He felt his climax on its way and increased his speed. She easily went with him, both needing more friction.

"Oh, God..." he groaned as he reached his climax, giving one last strong thrust. He collapsed on her as he had on the couch, still inside her. He lay his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. After a few short minutes he gathered his breath and got off, laying himself next to her. The bedsheets were soaked. With the bathwater and mainly their sweat. She couldn't catch her breath enough to have the energy to even turn toward him. She reached her hand over and grasped his again. He felt her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, what's the time?" he asked her, she smiled at hearing he was breathless too. She turned her head to see the clock. She had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing it right.

"Oh, shit." she said.

"Oh, shit what?" he asked, his voice a bit sharper with alarm.

"Oh, shit it's a quarter til six that's what." she said, trying to summon the energy to get up.

"Fuck! I'm supposed to be there preparing in fifteen minutes. How did the time go so fast?" he asked, also trying to summon energy.

"I don't know. We must have got up later than we thought. It's not surprising. We were up late." she said.

"Well, we kinda need to rush, Hun." he said slowly getting up. She let go of his hand and found a way to sit up herself. He grabbed a pair of underwear and pulled them on. Going to his closet he pulled out a pair of pants and shirt. He grabbed a vest as well. She scrambled into her bag and pulled out clothes, also hastily getting dressed. He yanked on socks and searched for the jacket that matched his suit. He couldn't find it and was about to lose his shit. He was never late, not for anything.

"Not the best time for this question but...how do I get back to the campus? You can't drive me. People will notice." she said.

"Fuck. Um...I don't know yet. I'll figure it out." he said. He glimpsed the jacket and yanked it out of the closet, causing the hanger to go flying across the room. She sat on the bed, finally finished.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, I suppose. Do you know how to do a bowtie?" he asked.

"Um...can't say I do. Sorry." she replied.

"It's alright. Not a lot of people use them anymore. I got it." he said, finishing buttoning his shirt.

As they made their way into the living room there was a knock at the door. He went over to the door and looked out all his windows first to look at who it was. She found it odd but didn't say anything.

He opened the door and the paper boy handed him the paper.

"What happened to throwing it at my house?" he asked the kid.

"I broke a window at a house yesterday and I've been ordered to take the papers to the door." said the kid, turning and walking away. Wexler shook his head and shut the door.

"I know. You can drop me off on the other side of the block near the diner. No one can see that from the campus." she said as he reopened the door and stepped out.

"Alright. That works."

This drive was also quiet. She decided to break the silence now that their sexual tension wasn't as strong.

"So...what was the deal with the door? Monsters usually on the other side?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Just a..uh..a superstition I suppose." he partially lied. He stopped the car near an alley at her stop. She went to get out when he grabbed her arm, she turned back to him and he pulled her into a kiss. Once both broke for breath she smiled at him. He smiled back and winked. She felt herself get nearly all hot and bothered from the wink. Both of them wanting nothing in the world more than to just stay with each other. Neither wanted to go. Both were already exhausted. She hoped she could go a few hours without his hands on her. He was hoping the same. She got out and went the long way around the block while he drove towards his parking space on the campus. Both wondered how different class was going to seem.


	7. Learning

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter Seven: Learning...

Susan charged into the classroom just before the bell rang. She made her way to her old seat. Once she sat down she saw an eraser slam into the seat in front of her. She turned around and Parker waved at her with a smile. She was annoyed but managed to give him a slight grin and wave back. His smile got wider and he seemed satisfied with it. Wexler hadn't made it in yet, everyone seemed to figure it was normal.

He marched in and made sure the door slammed so people would stop talking. He did all possible to not look at Susan. She knew why and took a peak at Parker since she could hear him still talking. He was whispering something to Damon and stopped as soon as the Wexler spoke.

"Alright. Today we-" began Wexler but Damon put his hand up.

"What?" asked Wexler. Susan knew he was trying to keep in control and not notice her but she couldn't not look at him.

"Can I request an urban legend, Sir?" asked Damon, putting on a fake innocent face.

"Which one?"

"The Massacre at Stanley Hall." said Damon, a few students gasped and looked around. Susan ignored it. She knew Stanley Hall was here but also knew legends weren't real.

"Excuse me?" asked Wexler, his voice was the commanding voice of a professor but she saw his face. He was hiding shock and unease. She couldn't figure out why.

"The Massacre at Stanley Hall." repeated Damon.

"Refresh my memory on what that one is." said Wexler, apparently not wanting to talk about this at all.

"You're the professor. Tell me. I wanted to know what it was myself." Damon replied. Wexler sighed.

"Okay, smart ass. There's a legend that is told at every campus up here. About a mass murder in a dorm. Here, it was in Stanley Hall. It states that years ago a professor went crazy and grabbed a hunting knife. He made his way into Stanley Hall and knocked on every door. Anyone that would answer got his or her throat slit, ear to ear. The legend seems to suddenly end there." said Wexler.

"Is it true?" asked Damon.

"I thought we went over this already. I guess I'll say it again. Captain Clever, urban legends are fake stories told to teach a lesson or frighten friends. Understand?" asked Wexler.

"Then why is the Hall shut down? What's the reason?" asked Damon.

"Do I look like the Dean?" asked Wexler, showing his annoyance in his tone.

"I don't know. I can't remember what he looks like." said Damon.

"Are you finished wasting my time?" asked Wexler.

"So, asking a question is wasting your time? Sally or Sara, whatever her name is did it yesterday and you were more entertained than annoyed." argued Damon.

"Firstly, her name is Susan and her question spawned an intelligent debate. She knew what she was talking about and could back up most of the things she said. Secondly, you are asking a question that you know I wouldn't want to answer. Even if that's not it, you got your question from our other smart ass up there. Next time you want a debate with me don't get your material from Parker!" said Wexler.

Damon opened his mouth and closed it.

"Done?" asked Wexler as nearly the whole class was snickering.

Damon nodded.

"Good. Now,-" began Wexler. Parker had the balls to cut him off somehow.

"Well, wait. Who said I can't debate?" asked Parker. Wexler took his glasses off and set them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and put them back on.

"Come here." said Wexler, in an entirely different tone than he used when saying that to Susan. Now, he sounded pissed.

"Huh?" asked Parker, now wishing he hadn's said anything.

"Come here! Now!" said Wexler, showing his anger in his voice by raising it slightly. No one moved. Parker slowly got up and walked down the stairs wishing with all his might he could sit back in his seat. He reached the desk and stood two feet away from Wexler. He gave the class an uneasy grin.

"Have a seat. That's an order not a question, boy." said Wexler, his voice slightly shaking with anger and frustration. He gestured to his seat behind the desk. Parker gave him an odd look and slowly sat down.

"Soft seat." said Parker, Wexler simply glared at him.

"Now, you are going to stay right there. You move, I fail you." said Wexler. He got up and walked up the stairs to Parker's seat. He took Parker's bag and tossed it on the stairs. Then, he sat down in Parker's seat.

"Uh...what-" began Parker.

"You, are going to teach the class while I do what you do." said Wexler.

"Which is?"

"Make your job a pain in the ass. Go on then. Today's agenda is to talk about another urban legend. Stanley Hall wasn't the one either. Go on." said Wexler, putting his feet over Damon's head to use the seat as a footrest the way Parker did.

"Okay..um..." began Parker, thinking fast.

Wexler raised his hand. Parker looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Gonna tell us a legend or not?" asked Wexler.

"Um...yeah."

"Which one?" asked Wexler.

"Um...damn. I don't know. I learned my lesson. Can I please go back to my seat now?" asked Parker, giving up.

"What are you talking about that is your seat." said Wexler.

"Oh, come on man. Please."

"Are you okay? It's a sad day when the teacher doesn't know what seat is his."

"I'm not gonna teach anything."

"You move from that seat you fail." said Wexler.

"Then we're gonna have to sit in silence cause I'm not teaching." said Parker.

"Okay." said Wexler. Parker was stunned. He figured that would be what made Wexler kick him out or let him sit down, anything to leave the spot he was in. That's how the class was. Total silence. The bell finally rang and Parker got up, Wexler didn't move. Parker made his way towards him. Susan watched with interest from her seat.

"Can I leave?" Parker asked as he reached Wexler.

"What did I say about leaving your seat?" asked Wexler, his voice calm and quiet now.

"Oh come on! Are you serious? The bell rang!" argued Parker.

"You ever, ever challenge me like that in my own classroom again I'll have you fail my class and do what I can to have you expelled."

"All I did was argue."

"You got another student involved in your immature activities. You disrupted and ruined an entire period and then refused to complete part of your punishment. I will not tolerate your bullshit anymore Parker. Understood?" asked Wexler.

"Yes, Sir." said Parker quietly. He picked up his bag and left.

Susan had wanted to speak with Wexler and stuck around. Apparently no one else wanted to stick around for what could've gotten quite ugly for Parker. She was happy to find that she was the only other one there with him. He went back to his desk and sat down, he didn't seem surprised when he saw her coming up to his desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm not mad anymore. My anger may be bad but it doesn't last too long." he replied.

"I don't mean like that."

"Then what?" he asked, his face showed anxiety.

"Don't lie to me. Is Stanley Hall true?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I thought I made that clear." he said, a bit too quickly for it to be true.

"Bill, don't lie to me." she said, he looked directly at her when she said his name.

"Is everyone gone?" he asked her. She looked around and then back at him.

"Yeah, I don't think they wanted to see you fail Parker."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you this but you have to never, never repeat it. Understand?" he asked, anxiously.

"Yeah." she replied, a little scared due to how he was acting about it.

"Okay, it is true. I know because...I...I was a survivor. I was the only survivor. He knocked at my door and my roomate opened it. The bastard cut his throat while I watched. I ran for the window and got out before he reached me though. I ran to the security booth and they called the police. By the time the police got there, he had finished off my floor and stabbed himself. He died before they could even cuff him. I was told if I kept my mouth shut they'd let me teach here since I was trying be a teacher. I took their deal. They covered it all up. The police helping them do such." said Wexler in a small, quiet voice. He took off his glasses again and set them on the desk, rubbing his eyes again.

There was a shadow of memory and fear in his eyes as he told her. She felt like crying. He looked down, he thought her sadness was disappointment. She walked toward him and with both her hands grabbed his head, he looked up. She pulled him towards her and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her stomach. She rubbed the back of his head.

"That's why you didn't simply answer the door earlier today isn't it?" she asked him quietly. He pulled back, she let her hands drop. He sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah it was. I have nightmares about it at times. Usually once a week, if not more. I...I don't know what else to say." he finished.

"You don't have to say anything." she said looking right into his eyes. He sighed again and smiled at her. A smile of gratitude.

From where he was he looked her up and down again and felt his anxiety and old fears slightly disappearing. She gave him a small smile when she saw him doing so. She put a hand on his thigh, lightly. He stood and they were barely two inches apart.

"If that's the situation we have to go somewhere else." he whispered to her. He bent his head slightly anyway and pushed his lips to hers.

She pushed back and felt herself turned toward his desk. The edge of it pressed against her ass so she pushed herself up onto it. His tongue once again pleaded for entrance into her mouth and she let it. She felt like she was overheating, simply hot. She spread her legs and grabbed his belt, pulling him to her. She was wearing jeans so that just presented another barrier. Just as she was going for his tie he pulled back. She looked at him with frustration.

"Hey." she said, trying to sound annoyed but simply sounded breathless.

"We can't do this here." he replied, with a sly grin.

"You said that five minutes ago. You had to wait that long to decide we were going to far?"

"No, I just knew it would get under your skin." he replied, smiling. He went over and lifted her off his desk.

"What's the deal now?" she asked. He went over and turned off the lights by the door he left out of, she followed him. He backed her into a wall and just looked at her. She could tell by his expression that he just was stunned, by her. Her! She couldn't believe it and loved it. She stared into his eyes which had become one of her favourite things in the world in a short time.

"I don't know what to do." he said, his voice was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how we could keep this going a long time. I don't wanna end now but...I won't be able to later. I can tell." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"I love you." he said. Her heart felt like it had just come alive for the first time in her life. Butterflies attacked her stomach and a smile covered her face. A real smile.

"I love you too." she said. She meant it as well. She had never truly meant it toward another man other than her father which was in a totally different manner. He smiled back at her reply. He pushed his lips to hers again. This time it was affectionate more than passionate. He had more than lust for feelings for her and if his plain statement hadn't told her that this kiss did. He pulled back and so did she at the same time.

"You wanna come back to my house again?" he asked, his voice soft.


	8. Debating

I don't own Urban Legend or any of its characters...

Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter 8: Debating

"It's not the way you look, that brings me to my knees. It's the way you

look at me." - Stare at You by NKOTB

His forehead rested on hers. She knew he hadn't put on cologne but still loved his smell. She put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I wanna say a full yes to that so badly. I need things from my dorm though. Also, I can't really skip any more classes. Damn, I hate being responsible." Susan said.

"Alright, we'll make it work." replied Wexler, taking one step closer to her. The rest of their bodies were now merely an inch apart. As he felt her breath on him he couldn't help but kiss her again. Her return was more than he expected as he felt her tongue run over his lip, seeking entrance. As he let it in, his hands went to her hips. Remembering where they were, he pulled out of the kiss before they got any further.

"We need somewhere to go." said Susan, already wet.

"Later. Get your things together and meet me at our usual place tonight, same time." said Wexler.

"Okay, I'll see you then." she replied reluctantly.

"See ya soon, Doll." he said, forcing himself to pull away from her. Before walking out his door he gave her a wink. It drove her crazy. As his door swung closed she found herself longing for his touch immediately. She went to her seat, picked up her things, and went up the stairs. Before she reached the door she was startled by a man in the doorway. It was the janitor.

"OH! Uh, hi." she said.

He simply looked at her, expressionless.

"Um, excuse me." she said, he moved out of her way and she made it into the hallway. Her heart raced in a panic. _Oh, God! How much did he see? _She thought, terrified. Her mind was so warped in fear that she hadn't noticed she passed her room til she was at the end of the hallway. Once in her room she dashed to get her things together. She'd have to get to his office instead of their regular place. Quickly.

Once in his office, Wexler sat at his desk. He tapped his pen on the desk, unable to turn his mind away from dirty plans. He had no idea how long he'd been contemplating pleasures when rapid knocking sounded at his door. Whatever it was, it appeared to be urgent. He got up, wrenching Susan from his mind, and opened the door.

"Sue!" he exclaimed. She was the last person in the world he expected and it took his mind a moment to grasp who it was as he'd just tried to ignore the thought of her. She pushed past him quickly and he shut the door. As he turned back to her he found himself severely frustrated. If someone had seen her come here she could get suspicions aroused. The consequences would be her expulsion, his unemployment, and their relationship all together in a bad place.

"We may have a problem." she said, a tiny bit of fear evident in her voice.

"No shit." he replied, his voice uncharacteristically cold.

"What do you mean? Do you know?" she asked, noticing the sudden coldness in his voice.

"Well, I know you took a stupid risk to show up here. Jeopardizing many things, considering who could have seen you. See, I'm not certain what you're here to tell me but it had better be a damn good explanation for this risk." he replied, going from frustration to anger quicker than usual.

"I understand your concern but you don't need to get so pissed. What I came here to say is actually really fucking important! Don't scold me as if I'm some silly schoolgirl!" she replied, her anger now also evident.

"You think I'm acting this way to be a dick? You may not be some silly schoolgirl but you have done something extremely fucking stupid!" retorted Wexler, his temper rising.

"Really? Maybe you'll change your mind when you hear _why _I made this apparently extremely fucking stupid trip!" she retorted, her temper rising as well.

"Oh, okay. Please, enlighten me!" he retorted. His temper had reached the dangerous stage of apathy for the words he'd use.

"When I went to leave I ran into the janitor." she said, anger still very evident in her tone.

"Really? Wow. That's extremely exciting. Thank you so much for sharing that-" he began in a tone of mock interest. It was hard to believe the two were only just longing to be near each other again mere minutes previously. She cut him off rather loudly.

"I THINK he saw us!" she replied, her voice finally rising to her anger level.

"Oh, that's all. Well, that's um...really...really fucking wonderful. Please tell me how you think that makes your argument fucking useful!" he retorted. His volume reaching his anger as well, he was pissed now. He couldn't believe she couldn't see it.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just not wanna know then? Hmm? So that-" she began, now fully pissed herself. She couldn't believe he was still holding out on her coming here being so awful. He cut her off quickly.

"Listen. To. Me. We are going to go through this as slowly as fucking possible to grasp the full problem." he said, his volume down again but his voice a dangerous tone of calm.

"Oh, okay. I suppose you're going to go first then." she replied, her volume down as well but still showing in her tone that she was pissed.

"I am actually, smart ass. You think that the janitor saw us nearly fuck on my desk then take a very long kiss. Correct?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied, putting a ridiculous amount of emphasis on the word.

"And you're solution to this problem is-" he began.

"It's not a fucking solution, it's a God damned warning!" she replied angrily.

"What the fuck ever! I don't care. Moving on. Your _reaction _to this is to get your things together in a bag and run right over to my office. Correct?" he replied, his tone angry before back to the dangerous calm again.

"Yes." she replied, putting all the emphasis back on the word.

"Okay. You see absolutely no...uh...stupidity here?" he asked her.

"What the fuck did I do so wro-" she began. He cut her off.

"What did you do? It never crossed your mind that he may have followed you for proof? Or to point you out to the Dean? It never phased you that he may have only caught a glimpse of something, dismissed it, but came here to prove to himself he didn't see anything only to catch you charging to my office!" retorted Wexler, marching to her throughout his response til he was right in her face.

"I-" she began angrily. He didn't care what she was gonna say and his temper was too far out of hold to care about what he said either.

"Jesus fucking Christ! I thought you were smart!" he said.

"Oh, that's why you sleep with me then?" she asked, also not caring what she said as long as it pissed him off more or hurt him. They had both reached that awfully destructive phase of anger.

"Oh, entirely." he replied, smiling with spite.

Before he could say or do anything else she slapped him. She hit him hard too. His head didn't turn or move much but she knew he felt it cause his whole expression changed. It went from total fury, spite, and coldness to pure shock. She couldn't help but feel bad about doing it too. She didn't ever try to or enjoy causing harm to another person. She tried to hide her remorseful feelings for hurting him but couldn't help letting it show on her face when she saw her red hand print on the left side of his face.

The left side of his face felt warm but he didn't put his own hand to it. Not because he refused to show her that she actually hurt him a bit but because he was still in shock. She hit him. He couldn't believe it. He suddenly felt remorse for many of the things he'd said to her. With came something else. Before he could tell if she hated him or not he saw the remorse on her face. He startled himself by finding that he was a bit turned on. He wasn't entirely certain why but he was. He leaned his head right into a kiss. Pressing his lips to hers with the strong pressure of a compassionate apology. She pressed right back the same way. Quite soon, their kiss of apology turned to entirely a kiss of want. A kiss of need.

He backed her into his desk and used a hand behind her back to shove all the books and papers off of it. He dropped his hands to her hips and she put her arms around his neck, letting him lift her up. As soon as she was seated on the desk her pants were halfway down. He broke their kiss, trailing his lips elsewhere. Down her neck, on her chest under the recently opened buttons of her blouse, on her stomach, down her thighs, until he reached her knee. He pulled her pants off the rest of the way and and stood back up. She continued the work on his shirt, just to open it. Then moved to his pants. He had beaten her to it. She pushed his hands away and finished the zipper herself. His hands went to her hips. She dropped his pants and he wasted no time with getting situated. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted in, digging her nails into his back again. He was thrusting in a different manner this time. It wasn't pure affection and concern for softness. This time it was simply need. He was using all his force and going at a decently fast pace as well. She whined and moaned. She thought she might actually be bleeding. Regardless of the pain, there was also building pleasure and her legs stayed firmly wrapped around him. He had all his concentration set on not coming quickly. Which was proving easier said than done for once. His body's reaction and wants had overwhelmed his thought process or control. The remaining items on the desk were being violently moved from their previous places with every thrust. The lamp even falling at off at one point.

"Oh, Bill!" she nearly screamed. Her nails digging deeper into the back of his jacket as she came. Knowing that she had reached her release he gave up on his self control. He came inside her with one final, hard thrust.

He let his head drop back and breathed while she lay her head on his chest. She was still listening to his heart beat take its time slowing down when he spoke again. She felt the slight rumbling she liked on him from his voice.

"I take it we're friends again?" he said, he still sounded a tad bit out of breath.

"Apparently." she breathed. He sighed and pulled back. She dropped her legs that she hadn't noticed were still wrapped around him, and he pulled out. As he pulled his pants back up she got off the desk and did the same, noticing that her ass hurt a little bit from sliding on the desk. Before she could finish buttoning her pants he leaned back over and planted a kiss on her again. She put an arm around his neck to hold it as long as she could and was disappointed when he pulled back a bit early, still close enough to kiss again with barely moving toward him though. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"You're _my_ silly schoolgirl." he said, with a wink before going back to buttoning his shirt. She tried to give him a dirty look but failed miserably and started laughing.

"You're so classy." she said.

"You know it." he replied. She went over to him and kissed his cheek where it was still a bit red.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking him in the eyes. Even he loved doing that. The eyes really were the windows to the soul.

"It's okay. I deserved it. I let my temper get the better of me and said a lot of things I shouldn't have." he replied.

"I shouldn't have said what I did though. I feel really bad about it. I don't know how I could say that after everything you've told me. About how you feel, about what happened to you." she said, her voice softer on the last few words.

He didn't have a chance to reply as another knock sounded on his door. He turned toward it quickly, with dread in his heart at first.

"Oh, shit." whispered Susan. She figured his fear was the same as hers, the janitor having seen her and told on them. She didn't think that it was from the knock coming so coincidentally right after she mentioned what had happened to him.

"Hold on a minute!" he shouted to the door.

"What do I do?" she asked him in a whisper. He turned back to her.

"Come here." he whispered. He led her to his closet that had a hidden door. It was where he kept all his props for his classes. He opened it and she walked in. He shut the door behind her. He went over to the door. He took a deep sigh and opened it.

"Parker? What the Hell are you doing here?" he asked. Once again, utterly surprised by who was at his door. Parker looked less than thrilled.

"I was told to double check that you didn't give me a detention or anything of the sort." said Parker, not meeting Wexler's eyes.

"What? By who?"

At his question the night guard Reese walked into Wexler's view to answer it.

"This young man being in trouble with me depends on what you gotta say here. He was caught over here, a few moments ago and refused to say why he was all the way over here and armed with a flashlight until I threatened him. His story is that he was being lectured by you and was only just leaving." said Reese.

Wexler smiled. He couldn't help it. Parker was relying on him for safety. He could tell by the look on Parker's face that the kid was desperate for mercy if he was relying on him. He knew Parker didn't deserve what he was about to do for him, but did it anyway.

"Well, it was more of an argument than a lecture." said Wexler. Parker looked up with total surprise on his face. He hid it quickly as Reese turned back to him.

"You were arguing with him?" she asked Parker. He nodded.

"Okay then. How long ago did this argument end Professor?" asked Reese.

"Oh, about five minutes ago. No idea why he'd have a flashlight but...I guess that's another story." said Wexler, still unable to hide his grin.

"Okay. Well, guess you were tellin me the truth for once boy. He said it was because he'd been in trouble in your class earlier and you wanted to have a word with him. Sorry to disturb you. Have a good night." said Reese turning.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Parker. Wexler noticed that Reese wasn't waiting for Parker and took advantage of it. He grabbed him by the arm when he turned to leave. Parker jumped and turned back quickly.

"I do hope you won't be forgetting this any time soon." said Wexler.

"No. Not at all." said Parker.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." said Wexler, letting go of Parker. The young man left quicker than usual. Eager to leave the entire situation behind him. Wexler knew it would be about a week and Parker would be totally back to being an ass if not the very next day. When he went to shut his door he noticed the janitor coming up the stairs.

The janitor was the only other man on the staff other than the Dean that knew about Stanley Hall. He knew one of Wexler's dirty secrets. Wexler didn't want him to know any more than that unfortunate one. The janitor turned and they made eye contact.

"Slow night?" asked Wexler. Showing enough on his face that dared the janitor to begin a conversation about what he may know.

"Always a slow night around here, as I'm sure you know." said the janitor turning right back to his mop. Before turning the janitor had a look in his eyes that simply said he could give a shit about Wexler and his newest secret. Wexler breathed a little easier and closed the door.

Hearing the door shut the janitor never turned back.

"Good for you Bill. Keep your mind off things." he muttered to himself. Halloween was just around the corner. Which meant the campus's many Stanley Hall Massacre parties were also edging closer.


End file.
